Daydreams Of A Toliet Paper God
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Anubis daydreams about Sadie, and later has a little chat with her dad.


**A.N-Okay, I've just finished _The Red Pyramid _and I'm so glad they have a spot for it! I thought about how much Sadie obviously likes Anubis, and how he sort of likes her, and this one-shot was born.

* * *

**

A  
N  
U  
B  
I  
S

I watched as one of the newly dead walked out of the Hall of Judgement on his way to Paradise. I sighed contently, happy in the knowledge that some people were still good and worthy followers of Ma'at. Some people, however, insisted on living for Isfet, and that filled me with sorrow. If only someone could knock some sense into their heads! If only people remembered the old ways of the gods and their Egyptian heritage!

I shook myself out of these thoughts, intent on doing my duty. I did not want to be chided by Lord Osiris/Master Kane. I could not decide what to call him, so sometimes I called him both. He insisted on being called Julius when we were alone or with his wife, Mistress Kane. Then I thought about their daughter, Sadie, and how, if she were here, that she would laugh or make fun of me for my fear of getting in trouble. Was I not a god? Did I not have powers beyond imagine? Yes, but that did not mean I was a match for the other gods, not that Sadie's father would ever hurt me. My own father probably would, but never Sadie's.

My thoughts were soon dominated by Sadie. The paleness of her skin was almost a match for mine, and her blue eyes were like the sapphires that had adorned the necks of her ancestresses and the sarcophagi of the wealthy. I admired the way she said what she thought, no matter who it was she was talking to. Her laugh was almost as good as the jazz played in New Orleans, my favorite place in the mortal world. How I wished I could hear that laugh once more! If I dwelled on it long enough, I could almost feel her caramel curls under my hands, smooth and silky...

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lord Osiris/Master Kane and if I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions, I surely would have blushed at my improper thoughts about his daughter. But he just smiled and beckoned me over to one of the black pillars that held the Hall up. I followed obediantly.

"I see things are going well," Julius (since we were alone) said conversationally. I cocked my head, confused. Of course things were going well, he was here and Ma'at had been restored thanks to his children. But I did not voice my thoughts aloud. Instead, I just nodded and waited for hime to speak again; it was a while before he did, however. His next words, spoken in an amused tone, made me completely flabbergasted and embarrassed.

"You seem to very much like my daughter. Tell me, what do you think of her?" I am ashamed to admit I stuttered like one of the wicked dead, trying to excuse my behavior. I babbled a bit about her looking like her mother and how she had a strong spirit. I was explaining what a sharp tongue she had when Julius held up a hand to stop me flow of words. There was a twinkle in his eyes when he said,

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Tell me what you really _think _of her." I shrank down a bit, because I knew Julius knew my thoughts; he was trying to get me to admit them. I thought it was a bit cruel, but I also knew I would tell someone in my position it was best to 'get it off your chest' as the modern saying goes. It was probably good to clear it with the father of the girl you liked.

"I think she's beautiful, and smart. She has a quick tongue, but smart and courageous. You are lucky to have a daughter like her," I said in a bit of a rush. Julius smiled a knowing smile and nodded, as if he expected that answer. He clapped a hand on my shoulder and said,

"And you, my friend, are very lucky to have her like you. I doubt Sadie really likes boys quite so much, so I know you're special. Just remember, though, Ruby and I are watching_. Always _watching." Then he walked off whisting, leaving me stunned. Recovering, I shook my head and smiled. Was it true Sadie liked me? Just that thought made me giddy. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to think of her so often, if that was the case.

Walking back to the Scale, I resumed my daydreams.


End file.
